fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Eve Tearm
|name = Eve Tearm |kanji = イヴ・ティルム |rōmaji = Ivu Tirumu |alias = Święta Noc |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 16 (X784) 23 (X791) |birthday = X768 |height = |weight = |hair = Blond |eyes = Ciemnozielone |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = Lewe ramię |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = Runiczny Rycerz |team = The Trimens |previous team = Drużyna Blue Pegasus Drużyna Światła Runiczni Rycerze |partner = Hibiki Lates Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Ren Akatsuki |previous partner = |base of operations = Budynek Gildii Blue Pegasus |status = Aktywny |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = Magia Śniegu |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 132 |anime debut = Odcinek 52 |japanese voice = Fuyuka Ōura |english voice = Daniel Litwin |image gallery = yes }} Eve Tearm (イヴ・ティルム, Ivu Tirumu) jest magiem Blue Pegasus i członkiem drużyny The Trimens. Wygląd Eve jest najniższy z całej trójki, ma jasne, gładko zaczesane włosy i ciemne oczy. Jak reszta członków jego drużyny, pomimo swego młodego wieku, nosi garnitur i koszulę z krawatem. Jego znak gildii znajduje się na lewym ramieniu. Osobowość Ma olbrzymią słabość do kobiet, zwłaszcza tych nieco od niego starszych, które mógłby tytułować "onee-san" (starsza siostro). Potrafi być czarujący i słodki. Jest też bardzo dobrze wychowany. Według Karty Gildiowej, lubi dziewczyny starsze od siebie, a nie znosi papryczek. Historia Jest stosunkowo nowym członkiem gildii. Zanim stał się jej członkiem, należał do specjalnej jednostki Rady Magii, Runicznych Rycerzy. Jednakże po zdradzie i upadku Rady, Eve musiał zweryfikować swoje plany życiowe, więc postanowił przyłączyć się do gildii. Fabuła Saga Oración Seis Eve, along with Hibiki Laytis and Ren Akatsuki, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more womanizers than anything, instantly trying to woo Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell). After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki) take off to find them. Soon after, they are quickly beaten and nearly left for dead by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards. The alliance then regroups and splits Soon after, they are quickly beaten and nearly left for dead by the Oración Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards. The alliance up to find the Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy who were both taken by Brain.Eve stays with Ren as they near the hideout but run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds allied with the Oración Seis, however unlike the Oración Seis, the two were easily able to defeat them. When Nirvana is activated, he and Ren split up, Ren heading toward the light caused by Nirvana while Eve carries on the mission to look for Wendy. However, before he reached his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him. He later assists his teammates along with Lyon Bastia and Sherry Blendi to stop Zero from destroying the Cait Shelter Guild. After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Śniegu: Magia Eve jest uważana za bardzo potężną. Za jej pomocą w kilka sekund może pokryć obszar, na którym się znajduje grubą warstwą śniegu. Jego ataki bazują na tworzeniu śnieżnych kul i lawin. Walki * wraz z Drużyną Światła VS Oración Seis = PRZEGRANA * wraz z Ren Akasuki VS Black Unicorn = WYGRANA * wraz z Ren Akasuki VS Midnight = PRZEGRANA * Eve Tearm kontra Rufus Lohr = PRZEGRANA Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Blue Pegasus Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Śniegu Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Runiczni Rycerze Kategoria:Byli Runiczni Rycerze